The XMen
by Tebor1
Summary: What if X didn't die? What if he started a group of heroes with D.P.O. and Soft Light's Dr. Banton?


The X-Men  
based upon the characters Mr. X from The X-Files, D.P.O. from and Dr. Banton from Soft Light owned by Chris Carter or someone who is not me.

Two things happened in 1995. On March 31, Agents Mulder and Scully investigated a case involving a scientists experiments into Dark Matter. Dr. Banton went missing thereafter. On September 12, Darin Peter Oswald began a series of murders to attain the heart of his former teacher. He failed.  
In 1996, a man unknown to many died in the hallway of Special Agent Fox Mulder.  
Or did he...

It had been a few months after the incident. Darin Peter Oswald, also known as D.P.O. to arcade games, had been released from police after being arrested for murder. Due to lack of evidence he went back to his abusive mother. However, he needed a new job.  
D.P.O. went on to work in the arcade he had spent so much time in before. He collected and counted quarters all day. Most of the customers coming in or out said that ole Darin was out of it. He had been the same since it happened.  
A reason might be because his love Mrs. Kiveat had moved away with her husband. Or it might be because he had killed his best friend . Either way, Darin Peter Oswald was alone and he didn't care about much anymore anyway.  
He hadn't even used his powers since the incident. He didn't want them anymore. They've brought nothing but trouble to him. No one much cared about him anyway, they figured he was too dumb.  
Then the man showed up.  
Darin had been cleaning the screens of the arcade after the arcade closed. He heard footsteps walking around. He shouted, We're closed! I'm sorry if I didn't lock da door, but you got ta leave now! Darin hadn't even moved his head from the screen he was staring into. He just kept swiping and swiping.  
Mr. Oswald, came a voice from behind him.  
Darin wasn't scared, he was pissed off. He turned around and stared into the tall black man's face. I said get the hell out, asshole!  
Such language, the man replied in a firm monotone voice. I can help you, son.  
I don't want your help, get lost. Darin turned back to his arcade station.  
I know that you don't want to be here cleaning that machine. You're too good for that. You don't need to be in this rot of a town. You were destined for great things, Darin, the man continued.  
I don't know who you are or how you know me, but I'll call the police...  
The police? Do you think they'll believe Darin Peter Oswald. Or do you think they're still sore about you killing their old sheriff.  
Darin was really starting to get upset. He swung around and threw his cleaning rag to the floor. I said get the hell out or I'll...  
You'll what? the man asked staring deep into Darin.  
D.P.O. gulped. He felt as though the man was staring into his soul. Darin wasn't scared of anyone, but this man was scaring him. Who are you...?  
I can help you, the man replied.

Dr. Angus walked in front of Cell 223. He took out his flip chart and stared into the room. It was the same sight he'd been looking at for over a year now. Dr. Banton was strapped to a chair while a light meter read the results of the shadow he casted. It seemed Dr. Banton was a walking dark force. To touch his shadow, one would implode on themselves into a mass of grease on the ground. Already, Dr. Banton had killed almost a dozen people this way.  
Dr. Angus looked at Dr. Banton who stared back at him. He looked horrible. The bags under his eyes were dark purple stretching as far as he'd ever seem them. His hair had grown completely out of control and a beard now covered his face. Beyond the hair was his eyes. His eyes probed into Dr. Angus as he wrote down the progress of this test.  
Release this patient, a familiar voice said next to him.  
Dr. Angus turned around to see the black man. He didn't know his name, but he controlled the operations of this facility. But sir, we haven't finished our tests on the...  
And you won't have to, I have further use for him.

The door of the cell opened and Dr. Banton saw the black man walk into the room. Carefully avoiding his shadow.  
Dr. Banton, how are you doing.  
What do you expect for a man forced fed through a tube? Kept away from people for God knows how long? Day and night shown that insatiable blinking light? How am I? Dr. Banton spit on the shoes of the man.  
That wasn't very nice, Dr. Banton.  
What do you know about being nice?  
I'm going to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have one chance to answer this question so don't waste it. You can either sit here for another year, or you can come with me.  
The man's eyes dropped. I've been here for a year... the man whispered.  
I need an answer, Dr. Banton. Freedom or rot?

Mr. X had both men in a soft light room. They sat at a conference table while he stood by the door.  
Who are you? Darin asked.  
I'm a dead man. No one anyone will miss. I'm risking my new life now to do something that must be done. You two men have been given gifts. I can help you control those gifts. What I need you to two do now is to help people.  
Help people? Dr. Banton asked.  
For years I've been trying to save myself. Only a while ago did I realize the importance of preserving the human race. I'm afraid our time here is limited, but if we work together we can keep this planet from spinning into hell, Mr. X spoke.  
Help people? D.P.O. laughed. Shit, yeah, I'm down with that if we get puss-an with it.  
Dr. Banton looked at the hick next to him who smiled back at him with rotted teeth. Dr. Banton turned back to the black man and said, What he said.  
Good. I will now be known under a new identity. I need both of you now to refer to me as: Creighton Duke. Mr. X is dead.  
Who's Mr. X? Darin asked.  
You two will now be known as the X-Men.  
Darin laughed hysterically. X-Men? That's a good one.


End file.
